


Promise

by Rizapil



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts, jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Friendship, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jikook forever, Jikook is married, Love, M/M, Pain, Promise, jikook - Freeform, jikook is love, jikookmin, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizapil/pseuds/Rizapil
Summary: Unfulfilled words from Jeon Jung Kook to Park Jimin.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 9





	1. Love-struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of everything.

*******

A lad in all black was staring the colored papers in front of him. He bought seven different colors representing each shade from the rainbow. He was thinking of making origami, but he doesn't know the steps on making one. His determination was on fire, so he will not give up. He could always try, and nothing's going to lose if he tries.

He was Jeon Jung Kook, an eighteen-year-old handsome lad from Busan, who liked to wear all-black outfits. Today he wore his favorite t-shirt, baggy pants, and a bucket hat. He had toned muscles, with a height of 178cm. He described himself as an introvert person; that was why he barely made friends. Some girls at the university had a crush on him, throwing themselves to get Jung Kook's attention. That made him felt more disgusted on them. They showed no respect— trying to seduce him in any possible ways. And as much as he could, he ignored every lass that he met.

He had a childhood friend named Kim Taehyung. He had another name, which was 'V'. Jung Kook preferred to call him 'Tae'. He was two years older than him. He had a handsome face as well, and the same height as Jung Kook. But he was well-known for his 'boxy smile'. Taehyung was very friendly—he smiled a lot. Maybe that was the reason why every person that he met will always feel comfortable with him. He had this welcoming aura radiating from his personality. Though he had many friends, he had Jung Kook–his one and only true best friend. Their friendship was already proven and tested for the past ten years. They have fought a lot before, but they always reconcile, not ending the day with hard feelings towards each other.

Tae was looking at Jung Kook, who was very frustrated. He tried to fold the papers to make origami (bird origami); that was what he wanted to make. Tae knew that Jung Kook was not good when it comes to crafty works. He walked closer to him.

"Look, who's frustrated?", Taehyung said.

"Wha-", he cut himself after seeing Taehyung behind him.

"What are you trying to do, Kook?", he asked.

"Well... I was trying to make an origami... but...", he felt embarrassed for not being able to do it.

"Haha! I know how", he boasted.

"Really? Can you help me, please?", he asked.

"Mmmmm...", he projected the 'I-want-a-reward' expression.

"I know that look... what do you want in exchange?", he grinned.

"Hahaha... good, hmm... I want to eat pizza", he smiled widely.

"Fine. Let's buy LATER BUT be sure that the origamis are beautiful and perfect. Get it?"

"Woah! Woah! Are you challenging me? With these big hands of mine, I can impressively do anything", he smirked.

"Okay, please start. Make as many as you can."

Taehyung sat on the chair, grabbed the scissors and the papers. He started to cut them in halves.

"Anyway, what are you going to do with these?", Tae asked.

"Mhmm, I- I- You know... ah", he stuttered.

"Will you relax? I'm just asking", he said.

"I- I... I had seen this guy last week. And... I wanted to... to send him letters through origamis... because I thought, it's a unique way to catch his attention", he blushed.

"WOW!!! Just WOW!!! Hold your horses, Kook, who's the lucky guy???", his eyes widened.

"P- Park Jimin", he said.

"WHAT THE HOLY SPIRIT!!! Park Jimin?! That guy with blonde hair, milky skin, and crescent eyes?! Am I right??"

"Y- yes... why you're so shocked? Wait, you know him?!"

"I have a crush on him too."

"What??! You gotta be kidding me!"

"I mean, who wouldn't have a crush on him. He's beyond perfect. Sorry."

"That means you're my rival", he said unhappily.

"Don't be sad. I don't have any intention to pursue him."

"R-Really?! Are you sure?"

"Yes... with a bunch of 'S' – YESSSSSSSSSS. Besides, I don't want to hurt my other crushes, so Jimin is only yours."

"Haha! Silly! Thank you." he felt relieved.

"And 'crush' is different from 'like'. 'Like' is different from 'Love'. You know what I mean..."

"Yeah."

"So, which level of intensity do you feel for him?", Tae asked and gave Jung Kook a stern gaze.

"For now, I know that it's not 'infatuation", he answered.

Tae nodded.

"It's the first time you paid interest to other people, especially to a boy. Something had hit you so bad, hahaha", he teased.

Jung Kook scratched his nape and looked down.

Tae continued making the origami, while Jung Kook sat next to him. He wrote some sentences and phrases on his pad paper, trying to compose sweet messages to Jimin. That time, he made a pen name 'Cookie'. He decided not to reveal himself yet. He should have that 'mysterious-guy' effect on Jimin, he thought.

Jimin was at the rooftop all by his lonesome. He wanted to breathe peacefully, A-L-O-N-E. He never had the chance to savor his privacy since he transferred to this university. At the age of 20, he became more renowned because of his innate talents. Jimin was good at dancing, especially contemporary; he was good at singing too. He has this enticing angelic voice that will surely make everyone fall for him. He was indeed full of charm. Getting the limelight that he doesn't want, was a burden for him. He just wanted to have a normal life, be a normal guy, a normal student. In this case, he had, it's impossible to have a quiet private life.

He inhaled and exhaled, releasing all the stress he had deep within. He looked at the beautiful sunset—7:41pm, in Busan, South Korea. It was such a splendid view that no one can ignore it.

"You're so lovely! I'm so lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely!", he yelled happily.

"I guess, I should just face all of the stressful stuff, right?", he added trying to cheer himself.

He remained silent for a longer time, enjoying the beauty he was beholding. He didn't notice that someone was watching him from the entrance door, eyes stuck on him. The stranger silently unzipped his black backpack and grabbed something. He put this on the floor and made sure that the location was visible to Jimin's eyes. He then tiptoed away from the sight.

Jimin checked his watch; it was already half-past eight. He needed to go home. He walked towards the door; his right hand was inside his pocket. He was about to pick out his car key, but it slipped out from his grasp and fell on the floor. He noticed a yellow paper folded to look like a bird. He didn't bother to pick it after he grabbed his keys but instantly changed his mind. He stepped backward, crouched, and picked it up. He put the origami inside his pocket and went downstairs.

The stranger, who left the origami, was watching from afar. He wanted to check if Jimin would get it—fortunately, he did. And if the opposite had happened, he would have taken the origami back. He couldn't imagine another person reading his letter to Jimin.

\---

Jimin was at his bed, staring at the ceiling. He reminisced the presence of his mother; he missed her so much. It's been three years since his mother succumbed to an incurable illness. Since then, he was living together with his brother 'Yoongi' and their father. His brother was a busy businessman, as he graduated from college, he doesn't often see him. It doesn't mean that they're not closed though, Yoongi spared some time to spend with Jimin. He wanted to let him feel that he's not alone, and he had him. And their father stayed in Europe for a while, taking good care of their other company. He always returned home every month, checking on his two sons. That's a promise he made to his beloved wife before she passed away— "never forget our sons".

Yoongi was trying to get Jimin's attention into the business world. That's why sometimes he coaxed him to join in their company meetings. It happened several times, and Jimin didn't like it. Yoongi had no plans on giving up, so he found ways to lure him.

Still, on his bed, Jimin shifted to his right side. He remembered about the origami. He took it out from his pocket and stared it for some time.

"This is cute." he chuckled.

"Who had made you and left there? I never noticed you when I went to the rooftop", he said full of curiosity.

Jimin saw some words on the origami. He decided to sit before unfolding it. He got a 'jaw-dropping' image on his face. He never thought that there would be a letter written on it.

"Wow! Mind-blowing!", he squeaked.

"Who could have done this?"

Jimin started to read the letter.

Hi Jimin,

Out of the blue, you came

Out of the blue, I fell

Butterflies in the stomach that I never knew

Keeps on happening whenever I see you

Surreal; a strange feeling of déjà vu.

Your 'Cookie'

He laid on his back while holding the paper in front of him—arms stretched.

"Turns out it's really for me", folded it back to the way it was.

"There's no coincidence in this world. Everything happens for a reason."

It's not the first time Jimin received a letter, but usually, the sender will give it to him personally. And the letters he received were often written or printed on stationeries. This time, it's unique. It thrilled him to know he had a secret admirer (Should he call him that?).

He decided to put the origami in a transparent jar. His heart was pounding with gaiety whenever he sees it.

"Cookie... who are you?", he wandered his thoughts.

"Hmm... the name is cute. It could be a girl or..."

"... a boy's name", he smiled.

Questions kept popping on his head, bizarre for him.

It's been two months since Jung Kook started to send origamis to Jimin. If not in the canteen, he would leave it to his locker. Sometimes, on his desk, and one time on his bag. He grabbed every opportunity he had to send these.

"Kook, how's your plan going?", Tae asked.

"Ah, it's working fine, I think", he answered.

"Do I need to make another set of bird origamis for you?"

"Oh, no need, Tae. I already know how to make it", he smiled.

"That's unbelievable! You know, I am starting to think that you had fallen madly deeply in love with him", he said.

"Love at first sight, you think?", Jung Kook asked.

"I guess, is there another explanation for this?", Tae asked him back.

"I can't even find the right words to describe it", he said.

They both smiled.

"So, what are you writing?"

"It's another poem for him."

"May I read it?"

"Yeah, sure. Here."

Tae took the paper.

Hi Jimin,

Never thought that moon could be this amazing,

Crescent eyes of yours are tantalizing

Will it spark like how mine did?

My reflection on those pulchritudinous eyes,

Would it cause a sheer bliss?

Your 'Cookie'

Tae gave Jung Kook a teasing smile.

"Kook, I never expected that you could be this poetic. Are you the reincarnation of Shakespeare?"

"So, how did you came up with this letter?", Tae teased again with a mischievous smile.

"Well... I just pulled out what I'm feeling...", Jung Kook smiled sheepishly.

"... is that... too much?", he continued.

"Nah, don't think like that. You're just expressing yourself, it's up to Jimin."

"What do you think? If you were him? What would you feel?"

"Hmm... to tell you honestly, I would..."

"You would what?"

"Calm down, Kook! Gosh! Haha"

"Tell me."

He looked at Jung Kook's doe eyes.

"I would fall in love with you."

"Rabbit eating mochi!!! Really??? Wait, you're in love with me?"

"Eeewww!!! Brothers are brothers. How could you say that?", he cringed.

"Hahaha, just kidding. I hope he would. From your mouth to God's ear."

"Definitely. So don't worry."

Tae raised his hand signaling Jung Kook to a high-five.

Jimin went to his locker to get his books. When he opened it, he saw another origami. This time it's blue. He had a wide smile taped on his face, he grabbed it and stuck in his book.

"This would be the 13th origami from you, Cookie. I wish to meet you sooner", he said to himself.

Jung Kook was sitting on the bench near where was Jimin standing. Trying to be completely stranger, a stranger who doesn't know the famous person 'Jimin'.

Jung Kook saw his facial expression after seeing the origami. He spotted a wide beautiful smile on him. He felt so happy at that moment. He couldn't hold himself from staring him. Jimin was ethereal, he couldn't believe that this man existed in this world. Unfortunately, with Jung Kook's obvious stares, Jimin had noticed him.

"Ah, this guy has been staring me for so long, who is he?", he walked closer to the direction of Jung Kook. And the other noticed this.

"Hello, may I know you?", he asked calmly.

Jung Kook didn't answer. He felt his heartbeats on his throat. He doesn't know what to do. He looked down so he could hide his face from him. It took him a few minutes to pull out himself from this nerve-wracking situation.

"Hey, may I know you?", Jimin asked again.

Jung kook inhaled deeply and stood.

"Power of Banana Milk! Dasi run run run!!!", that's all he said. Ignoring Jimin's question he ran away.

Jimin left dumbfounded; curious about what just happened. He scratched his nape and shook his head.

"Banana milk... wha-t?", he said curiously.

With furrowed brows, he walked back to his locker.

\---

On the other hand, Jung Kook panted as he stopped running away from Jimin. He couldn't believe he was almost got caught. He was sitting on a bench near their school library.

"I... I was... that wa-..was almost..."

"Gosh, I- I ... I should be careful next time... I'm n... no-t ready.. y-yet."

After he rested, he decided to go to the library. He thought that's the best way to hide and think. He found a perfect spot to read a book. He calmed himself, hoping that this day would end faster than usual.

Him talking in his mind.

"Jimin's voice is really beautiful."

"I couldn't imagine him calling my name. If that happened, I would record it and play it in a thousand or a million times."

He fixed his gaze to the book he was holding. He flipped the pages of it. Then someone caught his attention from the entrance door. It was

Jimin—again.

"What a menacing event is this? Did he followed me here?", he said with disbelief.

Jimin greeted the librarian, he seemed not looking for someone though. After writing on the logbook, he went to the bookshelves. Jung Kook followed him through his eyes. He ducked his head a little and let the book cover his face.

Jimin was sad when he saw that someone took his favorite place in the library. He decided to just sit beside that lad, anyway other chairs were all occupied. He had no other choice.

"Hello, may I sit beside you? There's no other available chair, I hope you don't mind", he asked.

Jung kook, who was trying to hide, was shocked by the voice he heard. It was Jimin's. He was sure about it. He had no way to run this time, so he tried to act normal. At least, he tried.

"Ye-yeah, you can. Suit yourself", he said without looking.

"Thank you", Jimin said.

*******


	2. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven is too good.

*******

Jung Kook fiddled his hands with obvious discomfort. Jimin saw that.

"Are you okay?", he asked worriedly.

"Are you talking... to me?", Jung Kook pointed himself.

"Yes, who else is closer to me?", Jimin answered.

"Ah, n-yes! I'm okay", he replied.

"Did I bother you? I can go if you don't like me to sit beside you", Jimin said.

"Oh no! No... no... please, please stay", Jung Kook insisted.

Jung kook thank himself for wearing his bucket hat. It helped him a lot in hiding his pink-shaded face.

"All right. Thank you", Jimin said.

"You took my favorite spot", he added.

"Ah, I- I'm sorry, I didn't know, I- I'll go no-"

"Please stay there. I'm not mad. I'm just taken aback because no one else wanted to sit in there. You're the first one aside from me."

"I'm sorry", he said.

"Don't apologize, you can sit in my favorite spot whenever you want to, okay? Sharing does exist, though", Jimin smiled.

Jung Kook couldn't see this because he was still trying to hide his face.

"Okay", Jung Kook answered.

Silence enveloped the place. Jung Kook decided to enjoy this moment, a moment he will forever cherish. He was glancing from his book to Jimin's side. He tried not to be obvious—this time. However, he was in a complete shock when Jimin pulled out an origami from his book. He's going to read it. He never thought of having a moment like this in his life.

"Oh my, holy meatballs, why is this happening to me?!", he said in his mind. He was crazily nervous sitting on his chair.

Jimin read the poem quietly. He smiled, he tried to cover it with his hand, but his eyes say it all. With Jung Kook's curiosity, he glanced at Jimin's face. He wanted to see his reactions. He wanted to see what's the impact of his poems to him. He wanted to see positive signs. And he didn't fail—seeing him this delighted while looking at the origami, he felt fulfillment. He somewhat impacted Jimin through his words. He looked down and smiled.

"Cookie", Jimin murmured.

Jung Kook heard it. Out of nowhere, he spoke suddenly.

"Yes?"

Jimin looked at him with eyes full of curiosity. And like a thunderbolt from the sky, Jung Kook hit by his senses.

"Why on earth did I say 'yes'?", he said in his mind.

Jimin just murmured "Cookie" because he was just reading it from the origami.

He couldn't control his uneasiness, he decided to leave this time no matter what happens. He stood and grabbed all of his belongings. Jimin was about to stop him when his phone vibrated. He got a call from his dad. So, he opted to let go of Jung Kook and answered the call.

\---

Jung Kook arrived at their home, and he quickly went to his room. He ignored everyone in the house. His mother, Jin, noticed her son's behavior. So she followed him to his room. She knocked on the door three times. He opened the door and let her in.

"What's the fuss all about?", she asked after closing the door.

"Nothing, mom", he answered. His back was facing his mother.

"Tell me", she said.

"Nothing to worry, mom. I'm just tired."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"All right, if you need anything or you want to talk about something just approach me, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

Jin nodded and left the room. She doesn't want to force his son to open up.

\---

Weekends came, Tae visited Jung Kook. He just wanted to talk with him about the progress he had with Jimin. He was dying to know everything.

"Good morning, Aunt Jin!", he greeted the woman.

"Hello Tae, good morning!", she replied.

"Is Kook in here?", he asked.

"Yes, he's upstairs, you can go and check on him", she said while staying focused on what she was cooking.

"Okay, thanks", Tae bowed.

Jin grabbed this moment to ask Taehyung. Jin doubted but she needed assurance that her son was doing fine.

"Wait, Tae."

"Yes, what is it? Do you need any help on something?", Tae faced Jin.

"Oh no... thank you, everything is fine. I'm just curious. Do you know what's happening on him?"

"Ah, haha... "

"... your son is a man now", he declared.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's ..."

"Don't tell me he lost his virginity, Tae?!"

"Oh my gosh, not that Aunt! I mean he's in love. L-O-V-E. Love."

"Ahhh! I thought... ah okay, that's why... that explains everything."

"I'm going to talk with him about that."

"All right, give me news, okay?", Jin winked.

"You got it!", he chuckled.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Time had elapsed like a blink of an eye. Jung Kook's feelings grew deeper and deeper. Eventually, he managed to share this with his mom. Anyway, he's going to meet Jimin, if heaven would allow them to be together. Jin was very pleased about it. Before, she thought that his son would never fall in love with someone. But look at him now, smitten by Jimin's charm.

\---

At the same time, Jimin started to fall in love with his secret admirer. He wanted to ask many things, but unfortunately, he doesn't know who he/she was. He only knew the pen name 'Cookie'. He thought of leaving notes to the places where he usually gets his origami, but he doubted it. Others might found it first before Cookie does. And he doesn't want to make any mistake. He had no other options but to wait.

He received another origami from Cookie.

Hi Jimin,

Five months had elapsed since you caught me

If you were a policeman, you're free to arrest me

Take me to the cell made by your heart

Prison me, we'll never be apart.

Your Cookie

After reading the poem, Jimin put it to the jar, which he used as the container of these origamis. He labeled the jar with 'Cookie's Poesy'. The jar was almost full; he needed a new one.

"I wish, you show yourself to me sooner, Cookie!", he exclaimed.

"It's uncanny to fall in a stranger. It's good for you because I know that you could see me. How about in my shoes? This is unfair", he pouted.

To ease his messy mind, Jimin played a song. He chose a song from his playlist 'BTS'. Serendipity played in the background, Jimin started to dance gracefully. He immersed himself in the music and danced his heart out.

Meanwhile...

Jung Kook and Tae were having their dinner together. It was Jung Kook's birthday, so he invited Tae for a small celebration, which his mother had prepared for him. He doesn't want it, but Jin insisted.

"Tae, I was thinking for some time now... to introduce myself to Jimin."

"Mmmmm... is your inner self ready?"

"Yes, I needed to, anyway."

"Whatever is your decision, Kook, I'll always support you."

"I was thinking to do it tomorrow."

"You're not that too excited, are you?"

"Haha, five months is already enough for me to be ready."

"I guess so, and if you're going to prolong it, maybe Jimin might lose his patience."

"That's scary. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Do you need help?"

He thought of something.

"What flower should I bring?"

"Haha! So cheesy of you, Kook! Are you going to give him a cheesy kiss too?", a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"I'm serious here, don't make fun of me", he frowned.

"Just kidding, don't be too serious, will you? It's your birthday."

"Sorry. I'm nervous. I might make a terrible mess tomorrow."

"Are you sure, you're ready?"

"YES! Of course! I PROMISE to myself that I'm going to meet him tomorrow."

"Hahaha! Okay, I believe you."

\---

They stayed awake all night to plan everything for tomorrow's big day for Jung Kook. He was excited. Tae was excited too but somehow felt nervous. He's going to help his best friend no matter what happens. He's going to make everything go smooth on his way. He will be Jung Kook's genie for tomorrow.

"Served this help as my birthday gift for you, Kook", he said.

"Haha, thank you, Tae. And this would be the last one for sure", he replied.

"Eh?! Why would this be the last one?", he asked full of confusion.

"Because I'm going to have a boyfriend, soon! Haha."

"Wowww!!! So you're going to dump me???"

"Yes!"

"I'm out, forget the friendship we have."

"Haha! I'm just kidding, Tae. You said it's my birthday, I'm just teasing on you."

Tae gave him a deadly stare, still annoyed by what Jung Kook said.

"I'm sorry. I can't dump you! Never. You're my forever brother, remember that. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Enough with these corny lines."

"I'm going to sleep now."

"All right, see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye, see you!"

The morning came, Jung Kook wasn't able to sleep properly. He was too excited for this day to come. He showered and picked the best clothes for him. He decided to wear a black leather jacket, black shirt, black jeans, and hi-top sneakers (Of course, it's black!). He walked back and forth to the mirror, making Jin dizzy.

"Son, will you stop it! You look good. Undeniably, HANDSOME!", Jin said.

"Really?", he doubted.

"Do I look like lying to you? Jin's GENES don't lie, son."

"Fine. I'm leaving in a few minutes, I will drop by to a flower shop."

"Oh, are you going to buy me some flowers?"

"Yes, if Jimin will say 'yes' to me", he smirked.

"No doubt about it. Prepare my flowers", Jin smiled with assurance on her face.

"Haha, don't worry. I'm going! Please take care of yourself, okay? Bye!"

Jin looked at her son getting in his car. She felt something on her chest. It's a longing feeling, something was telling her to stop Jung Kook.

"Bye, son! Be careful!", she shouted.

She spotted him waving his hand on the car window. She looked at the car until it's out of sight.

"Why do I feel strange?", she said to herself. Jin shook her head, clearing her mind.

"Everything will be okay. He's a big boy now", she said.

Jung Kook was on his way to the flower shop. It was supposed to be Taehyung's task to get the flowers for him, but he texted earlier that he couldn't get the flowers on time. He needed to take good care of his mother. He was waiting for his older sister to finish the chores before leaving home. Jung Kook decided to get it, he will not bother Tae for this one.

He arrived at the flower shop earlier than expected. He chose a bouquet of red and pink flowers. Red flowers symbolize courage, respect, constancy, admiration, and desire. And delicate light pink hues speak of gentleness, happiness, and love. A perfect combination, indeed.

"I hope Jimin will like this", he smiled while imagining his crescent eyes and curved lips.

Jung Kook didn't spend a long time at the flower shop. After getting the bouquet, he went back to his car and made his way to the university.

\---

"All right. Don't worry, Kook, I'll help you. He will know how much you love him. That's the only thing I could do for you. I promise."

"Just give me a month. I'll prepare everything."

"I'll let him see who is Jeon Jung Kook. And how madly deeply you are in love with him."

With that declaration, Tae ran back and drove his way back to his home. As soon as he reached their house, he put everything he was carrying on the table. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked for a specific app installed on it.

"Twitter."

"Oops, Kook has no twitter account. I should make one for him."

So Tae made Jung Kook a twitter account. He uploaded a picture of him, set as his profile picture. He input some basic information on it.

"I think, this is fine", he said.

Tae went to the search box and typed Jimin's full name. To his disappointment, there were tons of accounts with the same name as his. He looked carefully on each account, and when he was about to give up he spotted an account with origami on his profile picture. There's no mistake on his guts. He knew that origami. He made a few taps and scrolls, and finally, he clicked 'follow'. He only followed Jimin, no one else.

Jimin had been so lifeless these past two weeks. He didn't receive any origami from Cookie; his mind was not at peace. His heart yelled something to him, but he couldn't understand. A strange feeling of complete longingness for something or someone. He kept on thinking many reasons why his Cookie hasn't sent him another origami.

"What happened? Did you already forget me? Did you find someone better than me?"

"After making me fall like this, have you already left?". His eyes were lifeless; his heart was in despair.

"Is it fake love?"

"Cookie, I miss you."

He had been spending his days locking himself in his room. Jimin kept his attention to his phone, and he completely shut himself from the outside world. Yoongi, his brother, noticed this. He tried to talk to him.

"Jimin? Are you there?", he knocked again.

Silence.

"Jimin?! If you're not going to answe—"

"Yah! Stop knocking! You're too annoying!", Jimin grouched.

"Get up already. Dinner is ready. In 5 minutes, go downstairs", Yoongi said.

Silence.

"Did you hear me?!", he shouted.

"Yeah!", Jimin replied.

He went to the dining area and greeted by Yoongi's worried face. Jimin seated on the chair opposite to him.

"Are you okay?", Yoongi asked.

Jimin nodded.

"Don't you dare lie to me."

Jimin smiled. A fake smile.

"What a lovable fake smile you got there?", he murmured.

"Could you please...", he finally spoke.

"... please leave me alone... I'm okay", he added.

"Fine", Yoongi said with a shrug.

After that short dinner, Jimin had eaten almost nothing. His appetite had completely lost from nowhere.

\---

Morning came, Jimin woke earlier because of his alarm. As part of his daily routine, he checked his phone.

"Hmm... another follower on Twitter. Let me check you."

"Jeon Jung Kook?", he read.

"Jeon Jung Kook, why is it so familiar? I like your name, and... and you're so handsome! My gosh!", he said full of excitement.

He clicked 'follow' on Jung Kook's profile. Also, he noticed something.

"Hmm... you only followed me? That's weird."

"Oh! I got it. I think this is a new account of yours."

Suddenly, he heard someone speaking from his door.

"Who are you talking with?" Yoongi said.

"You've been spending your whole time on your phone", he added.

"Come on, Jimin! Let's visit my restaurant. I just need to check on something."

Jimin whined like a baby.

"Can you go alone? I'm feeling lazy. I don't want to do anything today."

Yoongi gave him a stern look.

"No. Let's go together whether you like it or not", he said.

"Gosh! Yoongi you're such a nagger! Don't you know that?"

"I know that. Now, prepare yourself. We'll leave in 15 minutes."

"15 minutes??! Get out!"

He threw a pillow to Yoongi's direction.

"Hurry up", Yoongi said before he left the room.

"This cat! I can't believe him."

On their way to the restaurant, they were still bickering.

"And what will I do there?", Jimin frowned.

"Eat", Yoongi replied.

"I can eat in the house. Why would you bother taking me to your restaurant? Duh!"

"Mom and Dad told me."

"Mom??? Don't you dare drag mom in this argument."

"For your information, I promised mom to look after you. Mom will always live in our hearts. She may not here physically but her presence will always be here."

"I get it. But why? Why???", Jimin was annoyed.

"You know Jimin, you can't spend your whole lifetime staring on your phone and do useless things", he said.

"You should think of your future too", he added.

"Don't worry about my future. I'm working on it. I just—"

"Wow, working on it? Really?"

"Oh Yes!!!", Jimin exclaimed.

Silence had enveloped them throughout the travel. Annoyed with each other's existence, but they know in their hearts that they will always reconcile.

*******


	3. Love is a maze.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything just went to...

*******

The day ended not too good for Jimin. He went home ahead of his brother.

"This day was hell tiring! Thanks to my precious brother, who wasted my time attending their company meetings."

"Such a sly."

His attention was caught by a notification sound from his phone.

"Who's this?"

"Waahh! A message from Jung Kook!"

Jung Kook: Hello, I'm Jeon Jung Kook. Can we be friends?

Jimin replied instantly.

Jimin: Yes! Sure! I'm Park Jimin. How did you know me?

Jung Kook: Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw your name on Twitter and decided to follow you.

Jimin: Ah, okay. Anyway, nice meeting you.

Jung Kook: Nice meeting you too.

\---

Two weeks had passed. They had constantly communicated with each other. Jung Kook always sent Jimin sweet messages. Those messages he sent were from his sticky notes, and some of them were from his diary. There were still these origamis that hadn't given to Jimin. And there's a song sung by him—it was dedicated to Jimin. He had saved the song to his laptop and phone. He decided to let Jimin listen to it.

With that short time, Jimin noticed the odd similarity between Cookie and Jung Kook. Their words seemed identical. And his gut feeling was telling him that Cookie and Jung Kook were one.

Jung Kook: Would you like me to sing a song for you?

Jimin: Wow! I would love to hear it! But how? Are we going to have a video call?

Jung Kook: I guess... but I'll just turn off my cam, is that okay?

Jimin: Why? I would love to see your face too.

Jung Kook: To tell you honestly, I'm... I'm shy.

Jimin: Aww... don't be shy. It's only me.

Jung Kook: I'm really shy. I'm sorry.

Jimin: That's... that's okay... never mind turning on the camera. Just please sing for me.

Jung Kook: Please don't laugh, okay?

Jimin: Of course! I won't. Promise.

Facetime

Jimin: I'm ready to listen.

Jung Kook was singing 'Still with you'.

> Behind the faint smile that looked at me  
> I'm going to draw a beautiful purple  
> We may not be on the same page  
> But I want to walk this path with you  
> Still with you

The song ended.

Jimin: Wow! That's so wonderful!

Jung Kook: Do you like it?

Jimin: You mean I LOVE IT! I never thought you have a very nice voice.

Jung Kook: Thank you, Jimin.

Jimin: Everyone will fall in love with your voice. I love it.

Jung Kook: I'm happy that you like my song.

Jimin: What!? Did you make that song? Oh my gosh! That's awesome!

Jung Kook: Yeah, it's for yo—my...

Jimin: Aww... what a lucky girl... She must be lucky.

Jimin felt a pang in his heart while saying that.

Jung Kook: Oh no! No... no... I don't have a girlfriend. Jimin, I'll end the call now. Let's chat. Thank you.

Jimin: Okay.

The call ended.

"What am I feeling right now?"

"Am I starting to fall in love with him? I can't believe it, falling in love with someone, who I never met in person. And it happened twice!", he said to himself.

"This is impossible, this is freaking impossible", he walked back and forth. He shook his head.

The heart can't lie. He kept on pondering on why did he see Cookie and Jung Kook as one? The disappearance of Cookie, and the emergence of Jeon Jung Kook in his life. There was a missing puzzle piece. He made up his mind to end this as soon as possible.

"I should ask him. I've been dying to see him... more than pictures. And to end this theory making sessions."

\---

The sun was setting beautifully. Jimin was standing near his window—pondering.

"I think, this is the right time."

His attention was on his phone when he heard a sound. Jimin received a message. It was from Jung Kook.

"It's from Kookie", he smiled sweetly.

Jung Kook: Hello, Jimin! Can I ask you something?

Jimin: Sure. What's that?

Jung Kook: It's been a month since we started communicating. Can I invite you to our place?

Jimin: Woah!!! Really?!! I'm supposed to ask you.

Jung Kook: Oh, what a shame. Just forget what I said. You can invite me now.

Jimin: Haha! So silly of you. When? I would love to go to your place.

Jung Kook: Tomorrow, if it's okay.

Jimin: Tomorrow...

Jung Kook: It's okay if you're not free. We can set another time.

Jimin: It's okay, Kookie.

Jung Kook: You called me 'Kookie'. I like that.

Jimin: Ahm... I want you to call 'Kookie'. It's cute. Actually, it's from 'Cookie'. I changed C to K because of your name 'Kook'. And you're so alike to my 'Cookie'.

Jung Kook: Ahh...

Jimin: I'll go, tomorrow.

Jung Kook: I'll send you the address. See you, Jiminie.

Jung Kook: Ah, one more thing... please...

Jung Kook: Never mind. See you!

Time had elapsed—'tomorrow' had become 'today'. Jimin was waiting for Jung Kook at a terminal. He was nervous. Out of nowhere, someone spoke to him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Kim Taehyung. Nice to meet you", Tae bowed.

"Jung Kook send me here to get you", he added.

"I'm Park Jimin. Nice to meet you too. Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is. He's just resting."

"He can't go here because of the circumstances he has. You'll know later."

Jimin inhaled deeply.

"To tell you honestly, I'm nervous right now. I don't know what should I feel. I don't know if he's going to like me."

"No problem with that, Jimin. He already liked you ever since."

"Really? I hope that's true."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

It rained when they got to Taehyung's car.

"The weather's not good today", Tae said.

"Yes. And I'm feeling quite sad. I don't know why?", Jimin said.

They were on their way to Jung Kook's house. It's a 20-minute ride from the national highway. Jimin was sweating cold. He's nervous. His thoughts wandered from the possible scenes that may happen a few moments from now.

"We're here", Tae said.

Jimin nodded. He followed Tae from behind. Tae has seen a woman watering the plants. He called her and introduced Jimin to her.

"Good morning, Aunt Jin!", both walked closer.

"... This is Park Jimin."

"Oh, it's you, Tae. Good morning!", Jin moved his gaze from Tae to Jimin.

Jimin greeted the woman and bowed his head as a sign of respect.

"Ah, yes. I know you. My son always loved to talk about you. He's really in love. By the way, I'm his mother."

Jimin smiled widely, showing his famous crescent eyes.

"You're so beautiful. No wonder why Jung Kook got stuck on you."

"Oh my, thank you so much. But I'm nothing compare to your son, who's beyond beautiful than I am. He got his looks from you", Jimin smiled shyly.

"Haha, I think I can't argue with you on that. I'm really beautiful", Jin laughed.

"Are you ready to meet him?"

"Ye- Yeah! I'm ready, excited yet nervous."

"Okay. Let me take you to him. But before we go, will you promise me one thing?"

"Yes, anything. What's that?"

"Please... please be strong. Please be strong for him. He's been waiting for you for a very long time."

Jimin's expression showed confusion, still, he nodded.

"Oka-Okay."

"Follow me."

Tae followed them behind.

Jin led Jimin to a beautiful garden. It's like a paradise. The flowers were splendid. A small pond can be seen with lots of fish in it. As he wandered his eyes to all the corners. He stopped his gaze that particular spot.

There's a tomb.

Jung Kook's frame on it.

His mind couldn't process what he had seen. Why there's a tomb? Why there's a picture of Kookie on there? He felt a sharper pang in his heart as he realized everything. Jimin couldn't utter a single word. Tears on his eyes kept running. He felt so much pain. He trembled.

Flashback

The day when Jung Kook was on his way to the university.

Along the road, on the opposite lane, there was a car that was running faster. It exceeded the speed limit of 60-80 km/h. Jung Kook didn't see this car ahead. The driver of the other car was having a hard time maneuvering it, the brake wasn't working. It failed to work. Then, everything happened in one snap. The car crashed on Jung Kook's car. It's too late. Too late for Jung Kook to avoid it. The impact was awful. A loud sound of the explosion was the last thing to be heard.

\---

"No! No! My son is alive! I could-, no! This is not true!", Jin screamed at the police officer.

"Ma'am, we're sorry for your loss." That's the last statement from the police officer, who informed Jin about Jung Kook's case.

Jin was left sobbing. She couldn't believe all of this. She wept non-stop, suddenly she felt someone was hugging at her back. She turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Aunt, is it true?", Tae with a red face. Traces of tears were visible on his cheeks.

"I don't know, Tae. I don't know!", Jin sobbed. Her heart couldn't bear the pain, it was too much.

Tae couldn't find the right words to comfort Jin. He, himself wasn't okay, he felt devasted. A part of him died too.

Tae screamed to let out his agony.

"Kook! Are you playing some games?" he shouted.

"It's not funny, Kook. Come on! Show yourself!"

"I'm going to buy you a million dozens of banana milk. You like that, right?"

"Kook... Jimin is waiting for you!"

"Stop this, it's not funny anymore!"

"Kookkk... Jung Kook!!! Jung Kook!!!", Tae couldn't control himself. He kept on calling his name, but no answer. He kneeled and hugged Jin, who was already on the floor—sobbing.

\---

A week had passed since Jung Kook's demise. Jin was cleaning her son's room and she noticed a diary on the table. Without hesitation, she flipped the pages and started to read.

Date: June 13

This day, I met a very beautiful lad in our school. It's my first time to be captivated by someone.

Date: June 15

Today, I learned his name. He's Park Jimin. Nice to meet you, Jimin-ah! ^__^

Date: June 20

I decided to make poems for him, and I'm going to use an origami. Is it a great idea?

Date: July 8

Confirmed. I'm completely fallen in love with Park Jimin.

Jin flipped to the last few pages of the diary.

Date: December 1

It's my birthday. I wanted to invite Jimin, but for now... all I can do is wait. For my birthday wishes this year, for:

1) Mom—always be healthy

2) Tae—the right person to love him

3) Mine—Jimin's 'YES' :D

Jin didn't notice the tears that kept running down her face. She still couldn't accept that his son was... was gone. Already gone.

\---

Tae was at the beach, 18 minutes away from their town. It's Jung Kook's favorite beach. When they fought, Jung Kook always goes here to unwind. On his barefoot, Tae trekked along the shore. He didn't care how far his feet would take him.

"Kook, you left us unexpectedly. What am I going to do with our plans for Jimin? Am I going to forget it? He doesn't even know that you already left him. Not being seen by him, not being held by him, not being kissed by him. I can imagine how sad you are right now, are you, Kook?"

He kept walking. A cold breeze had embraced him that made him freeze for a bit. Tears had made his way again down to his chin.

End of flashback

"Please te.. tell me, this is just a joke."

"Please tell me Jung Kook is inside waiting for me."

Jin looked at Jimin with a lose heart.

"How I wish this is only a joke, Jimin."

"How I wish my son is still here."

"How I wish he's with us."

"How I wish I could see him smiling again."

"How I wish I was in there, and he's the one breathing."

Jimin wanted to know everything. His heart was in complete agony.

"What happened to him? Please tell me."

Jin gave him a diary—Jung Kook's diary.

"Jung Kook will answer all your questions."

"Bring him. Bring his love with you."

"Distance will never separate you."

Tae spoke from behind.

"Jimin, Jung Kook was your Cookie. I was the one, who added you on Twitter. I was the one who messaged you every day and every night. But the messages were not from me, they were from Jung Kook. He left many origamis with sweet letters and poems on it. I'm sorry for giving you the hope that he's alive. That's the only way I could fulfill my promise to him. You mean the world to him. He was very excited to see you that day. I... we... never expected that... it was his... last day. He didn't even get the chance to hug you or to talk to you, personally. Heaven deprived him of doing the things he wanted to do for you or do with you--- together. And... an-", Tae couldn't continue. He was still hurt by the death of his best friend. He cried again and again.

Jimin looked at how devastated was Tae. And his tears wouldn't stop falling. He walked closer and gave him a tight hug.

"You don't ne..need to apo- apolo...gize... it's not your fault... I'm... I'm so sor-ry", Jimin said.

"He's madly deeply in love with you... Jimin", Tae said between sobs.

"I kn...ow. And I lo-love hi... him, too... I love him too, Tae!", he burst into tears. He was hurt deep inside. A feeling of being stabbed in a million times.

*******

_A broken promise might be intentional, but sometimes heaven interrupts and decides whether that promise meant to be fulfilled or not._


End file.
